Destined To Be Beloved
by InstinctuallyIntellectual
Summary: Following the awakening of his true power, Rin awakes in awe and anguish, but he isn't alone. Realizing her feelings for him, Shiemi lies in wait. (Contains mature themes not intended for young readers.)


**Destined To Be Beloved**

 **Chapter 1: Sprout**

* * *

Rin groggily opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. For several moments, he couldn't remember anything due to his mind being in a haze after waking up after a long slumber. Rubbing the crust from his eyes, he yawned and sat up before looking at the surrounding room, which was mostly too dark to see, but he noticed a mirror to his left, and the view within lit up by the shining moonlight brought both shock and horror crashing into his skull. He was looking at himself in the mirror, but he had changed drastically, and it was fair to say that he looked to be a mirror of his former self.

Rin's once black hair had faded into a ghostly white, his irises burned as blue as his flames, even appearing to be ablaze, and his body appeared, as well as felt more well built. He began to shake and stutter as he spoke aloud, "Is that... me?!" Until now, his memories had been scattered, but shortly after seeing his transformation in his reflection, everything came flooding back; Yukio's betrayal, the destruction of Kurikara, and being overwhelmed by his own flames before regaining control at the last moment before his friends would have been killed.

Tears filled his eyes as he thought about the people he cared about had almost been destroyed by his own demonic half who had gained enough strength to momentarily take control of their vessel. His thoughts focused on Shiemi, who at one point showed no fear towards his power, but at that moment, he remembered the fear in her eyes when his flames exploded with unimaginable unrestraint and heat. The tears welling up in his eyes began to give way, pouring down his cheeks as he sobbed, smothering his face into his hands to muffle the anguish.

In the midst of his sobs, Rin failed to notice the door slide open and someone step inside the room until a familiar female voice called out, "Rin?" He froze and shot a glance to where he heard the voice, only to see Shiemi, who bore an expression of worry. Having seen that Shiemi still trusted him enough to approach, Rin broke down as he cried out, "Shiemi, I... I'm sorry." Shiemi rushed over and knelt down next to him as she softly spoke, "Please don't cry, Rin..."

As she reached out to him to try to embrace him, Rin inched backwards instinctively and shouted, "Don't touch me," with blue flames seeping out all over his body and lighting up the room with faint blue hue, "I can't control my power anymore, you'll only get hurt!" Shiemi frowned as she pleaded with him, "Rin, please, it'll be okay," and attempted to hug him again, to which Rin scrambled backwards a foot away while shouting, "No, I almost killed you! I'm a mons-"

Rin was interrupted by Shiemi, who had briskly crawled towards him and pressed her lips onto his, and his eyes opened wide with surprise. Shiemi wrapped her arms around Rin tightly as she kissed him, blues flames enveloping her through their contact, while not burning her in the slightest bit. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she pulled away from the kiss and spoke while smiling, "You're not a monster, Rin. See? I'm not hurt because you didn't want to hurt me."

Rin blushed as he asked, still frozen from shock of the kiss, "Shiemi, why did you...?" Shiemi began to blush as she proclaimed, "I really _like_ you, Rin. I didn't understand how I felt before, but I was terrified for you, and it made me realize how I really felt. That's why." She grabbed Rin's hand and held it gingerly as she confessed, "I want to be with you, Rin, forever." Tears continued to stream down Rin's face as a smile formed on his lips, and he accepted her confession with delight as he avowed, "I feel the same way, Shiemi."

Shiemi, overjoyed by the prospects of a relationship with Rin, lunged on top of him before giving him a tender kiss, to which he immediately returned with glee as they both fell back onto the bedding which was sprawled out on the floor. Rin blushed as Shiemi's heavy chest was pressed against his, and he shut his eyes as he kissed her, trying not to think about Shiemi's beautiful and voluptuous body, but it was in vain as the attempt only made him think about her more. Dauntlessly, Rin rubbed Shiemi's waist with his hand, to which Shiemi quietly gasped and shuddered before blushing deeply while kissing him.

As their union became more heated, their mouths opened instinctively, and their tongues rubbed on each other as they began to taste the other's saliva. Shiemi rubbed her fingers across Rin's chest as Rin rubbed his along her waist, the intensity of the situation peaking when a barely audible moan escaped from Shiemi through their kiss. Shiemi pulled away from their kiss, and she panted from the lack of air as she sat up on Rin's lap. "That was," Shiemi muttered as she breathed heavily, and Rin finished the sentence, "Amazing," to which Shiemi nodded.

Rin breathed deeply, trying to calm himself as his arousal that rose throughout their kiss caused a rise in his undergarments hidden by his yukata, but the extra weight bearing down on his hips by Shiemi became more than enough to compel his arousal to spike. Shiemi took notice of the change in his demeanor, and due to it being unfamiliar to her, she inquisitively looked down at him before taking notice to a lump beneath her, and before she realized what it was, she shifted her weight, to which an almost inaudible groan slipped from Rin. The color in Shiemi's face reddened as she finally realized that Rin was aroused, and that explained the lump she felt.

"R-Rin, you're..." Shiemi sputters, her eyes wide with embarassment, to which Rin responded with a stutter, "S-sorry." Shiemi says nothing for a moment before starting to press her weight into Rin's lap and shifts her weight, causing him to quietly groan from the contact. Shiemi, who started to become more aroused as a result of Rin's arousal and her bold action, rests her palms on Rin's chest, caressing him while she rubs her crotch on his. "T-this is what couples do, right?" Shiemi asks while breathing deeply, and Rin responds hesitantly, "They do when they're in love," to which Shiemi stops, her complexion matching that of a tomato.

"L-Love?" Shiemi ponders with a stutter as she thinks about the depths of her feelings for Rin. For a moment, neither of them said or did nothing, with Shiemi deep in thought. She thought about Rin, a kind person who cared enough to do anything for others, even when it put him in harm's way; she didn't see him as a beast like many others did just because of his unique background of being the son of Satan who inherited the same blue flames which always struck fear into the hearts of everyone who heard of or experienced the Blue Night. Shiemi thought about he was always there for her, how he displayed interest in her, but she was just too oblivious at that time. This time, however, she became fully aware of Rin's affections, and she boldly asked, "Rin, do you... love me?"

Rin raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes wide with surprise for a moment, before confessing, "Y-yes. How could I not? You're perfect for me, Shiemi, truly flawless where it counts." Shiemi teared up while smiling brightly, and reciprocated Rin's confession with her own as she spoke, "Really? I l-love you too, Rin," and she pressed her lips onto his, this time almost immediately parting her lips to welcome Rin's hungry tongue into her mouth. Rin wasted no time in obliging her desire, sliding his tongue across hers several times before she sucked on his tongue.

Shiemi broke away from the intense kiss and laid herself down next to Rin comfortably before resuming eagerly resuming it, to which Rin questioned the motive behind that change in placement, but the question was quickly answered by Shiemi. She snaked her hand under Rin's yukata and began to grope at Rin's bulging erection from over his boxers, her mind and heart barely being able to contain her growing desire for Rin. Rin blushed deeply and groaned from her straight forward action and returned the favor by gently caressing and squeezing Shiemi's breasts.

With each passing moment and each sound made by Shiemi, Rin's lust for Shiemi increased, culminating with a grunt as he abruptly adjusted himself so that he was on top of Shiemi, to which she looked up at him curiously and with wide open eyes. "Shiemi, I... Can I?" Rin pleaded with a lusty gaze as Shiemi shuffled nervously under him. Shiemi wondered if it was a good idea or not, given that neither of them had any protection, but thinking about becoming pregnant by Rin only made her more aroused and desperate for it.

Shiemi, while breathing heavily in anticipating, slides her panties off and places them to the side, revealing her soaked honeypot, to which Rin excitedly slides off his boxers, exposing his fully erect tool, before flinging them away with his foot. Shiemi's arousal peaked as she became entranced by the size, biting and chewing on her lip as it twitched and throbbed in anticipation, and she positioned herself comfortably before spreading her legs for Rin and reaching her arms out towards him while begging, "Let's make love, Rin."

Rin positions himself while rubbing his groin against Shiemi's entrance before she desperately grabs it and guides the tip inside of her, to which she gasps and moans from the feeling of Rin begining to plunge himself inside of her. Shiemi wraps her arms around him and rubs his back softly while bracing herself for impending pain. As Rin pushes his full size into her welcoming crevice, she winces but relaxes immediately when she realized that the action was painless. Rin kisses her softly before asking her desperately, "Are you okay?"

Shiemi smiles and nods before wrapping her legs around Rin's waist lightly, subtly beckoning him as she pleads, "I didn't feel any pain, Rin, don't worry. Please keep going." Rin obliges as he begins pulling himself back slowly before thrusting in while breathing deeply, and Shiemi kisses him tenderly, aiding in his thrusts with her legs locked around him. Rin groans as he peels back Shiemi's kimono while thrusting deeply inside of her, and clumsily removes her bra with one hand, allowing Shiemi's breasts to bounce with each thrust, to which Rin groaned before muttering, "You're so sexy, Shiemi." In turn, Shiemi undoes Rin's yukata and allows it to slide off of him, exposing his fully naked body to her, and she moaned while admiring his strong features before softly caressing his back. "T-thank you, Rin, that's sweet," Shiemi says between moans before giving Rin an open mouthed smooch.

Rin immediately shoves his tongue into Shiemi's mouth, tasting her sweet saliva as his tongue danced with hers, and he groaned softly as felt himself thrust deep enough to press his tip against the entrance to Shiemi's womb, to which she moaned quietly in between her words, "R-Rin, you're so d-deep..." Each thrust sent waves of pleasure through her, only making her grip around Rin tighten, which in turn caused Rin's tip to kiss her cervix every time he plunged himself inside of her, and Rin began to grip the bedding tightly as he tried to stop himself from going wild with primal lust. His demonic instincts and love for Shiemi both worked together against him, demanding that he fill her womb with his seed.

"S-Shiemi," Rin sputters between groans, "C-can I cum inside?" Shiemi blushes deeper than he had ever seen before as she asks, "I-inside?" Shiemi bites her lip as she imagines Rin spraying her insides with his cum, and she nearly orgasms at the thought. Her legs tighten around Rin's waist as she pleads, "Just be sure to give me l-lots, okay?" Rin nods before speeding up his movements, his balls slapping against Shiemi's ass with each thrust which threatened to spread her wide open and fill her most precious chamber. Shiemi moans loudly as her orgasm closes in, her walls begining to tighten on Rin's tool, desperately wanting to wring him dry.

"R-Rin, I'm..." Shiemi cries out between moans as Rin's ecstatic thrusts against her cervix push her over the edge, and she arches her back while shutting her eyes tightly, the feeling completely overwhelming her senses as they're pushed into overdrive. Her orgasms causes a chain effect; her walls squeeze Rin's throbbing cock tightly, begging Rin to plunge himself as deep as he can and pump Shiemi full of virile semen. "S-Shiemi!" Rin groans loudly as he thrusts into Shiemi's cervix, the tip spreading it open enough just before he orgasms. Rin's cock begins to pulsate wildly as he orgasms, each thrust spraying a thick load of his demonic seed directly into her welcoming womb. "R-Rin, you're giving me so much," Shiemi moans as she rubs her belly while Rin completely inseminates her.

"D-damn it. I shouldn't have done that," Rin sputters in between pants and breathes heavily, to which Shiemi interjects. "It's okay, Rin," Shiemi confesses, "I don't mind if you make me a mommy. You can protect us." Shiemi rubs her belly softly while smiling at Rin, who withdraws his tool from her slot and lays down next to her as he pulls the covers over the two of them, and he smiles back at her. "I promise that I'll protect you, Shiemi," Rin proclaims, "I love you so much."

Shiemi grins brightly as she responds with glee, "I love you too, Rin," before cuddling up to Rin, nuzzling her face into his neck comfortably as she holds him. Rin's tail almost instinctively wraps around her waist as a means of comfort and protection as Rin begins to doze off to sleep, exhausted from his intense encounter with Shiemi, who blissfully fell asleep in Rin's embrace, with the last thought on her mind being a wish that humans would come to co-exist and love demons just as she did for Rin.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I hope you enjoyed the first revamped chapter. I tried to execute it a little bit better this time around, so let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
